1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relates to a wiring board, a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing a wiring board.
2. Related Art
There have been wiring boards on which electronic components such as semiconductor elements are to be mounted. In order to form wiring patterns in a high density, such a wiring board has been provided in which plural wiring layers and plural insulating layers are stacked on both of upper and lower surfaces of a core substrate by the build-up technique.
For the purposes of ensuring flatness for formation of wirings, matching characteristic impedances, and the like, plane layers (for example, a power supply plane and/or a ground plane) are planarly formed just below wiring layers in this wiring board. Also, in this wiring board, a large number of through holes are formed in the plane layers in order to enhance the adhesiveness between each plane layer and a corresponding insulating layer just below each plane layer (for example, see JP 2000-101237 A and JP 2012-099536 A).